


hot teacher

by bottomkeefstan2



Series: klance oneshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Student Keith (Voltron), Teacher Lance (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkeefstan2/pseuds/bottomkeefstan2
Summary: keith asks lance for some extra help.





	hot teacher

Keith groaned as he walked into his math class. He sat down at his desk and after taking his backpack off and setting it on the floor, he pulled out his math book, a notebook, and a pencil. The ravenette looked up at his teacher, Mr. McClain, and (un)fortunately he was hot as fuck. He wasn't one of those old teachers, he was actually only a few years older than Keith, he became a teacher after college. 

After everyone had taken their seats and quieted down, Mr. McClain took attendance before starting the class. He wrote a few starting questions on the whiteboard before sitting down at his desk, looking at all his students as they worked. Keith was the only one not working, too busy and focused on staring at Mr. McClain's handsome face. The younger boy blushed and looked down at his desk when Mr. McClain and him locked eyes for a few seconds and Mr. McClain smirked at him, chuckling softly and shaking his head.

Keith was never that good at math. He tried figuring out the problems on the board, huffing and glaring at his papers when he couldn't figure out the problems. Everyone else had already finished the problems, so Mr. McClain started the lesson. 

It felt like the class went on forever. At least it was Keith's last class of the day, and he planned on staying after school to get help (and maybe flirt with Mr. McClain a little). When class ended, Keith packed up his things and walked up to Mr. McClain's desk, dropping his backpack by the door. Mr. McClain looked him up and down, clearing his throat and blushing a bit. "Isn't that a little... not appropriate for school?"

Keith shrugged, looking down at his outfit. He was wearing a red crop top and black short shorts, and his combat boots. He sat down in the clear edge of Mr. McClain's desk, smiling at him. "I dunno, I think it looks fine and it looks like you like seeing me in it~" The younger male purred, smirking at Mr. McClain's flustered face.

"W-Well... Whatever. What do you need, Keith?"

"I need help.. Obviously I'm bad at math and I just thought since this is my last class for the day.. That I could stay after school if you'd help me..?"

Mr. McClain nodded and smiled, "Of course! Always happy to help."

They sat down and got started after Keith texted his older brother, saying he'd be home late and explaining why. After about an hour of doing a bunch of math problems and studying, Keith decided it was time to start flirting. He looked up at Mr. McClain and winked. "Hey, if you don't mind telling me, what's your real name?" 

Mr. McClain smiled, chuckling when Keith winked, winking back and doing finger guns. "It's Lance." 

Keith giggled, licking his lips. "Mm.. I can imagine screaming your name while being pounded into or doing something to myself.. Such a hot name, perfect fit for a hot guy like yourself~"

Lance almost choked on air, feeling his cheeks heat up. "jesus Keith- I'm your teacher, what the fuck?" He scoffed, trying to make himself feel and sound less flustered, not meaning to use the harsh tone he used.

Keith looked down and bit his lip, feeling like he'd done something wrong. "I-I'm sorry I didn't.. I didn't think you would take it that way-"

"No no no, its okay! I just- God.. Look." Lance sighed, "I'm sorry for using that harsh tone. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you to see that it clearly affected me and made me flustered."

The ravenette looked up, meeting Lance's beautiful, blue eyes. "Are you sure..?" Lance nodded, smiling softly at Keith and winking. Keith giggled, shaking his head.

Now, instead of actually working, they flirted and played around. It somehow ended up with Keith being sat up on Lance's desk, legs wrapped around Lance's waist and his arms around Lance's neck, and Lance's arms around Keith's waist while they made out. Keith was letting out little hums and whines whenever Lance's tongue rubbed against his. When Lance pulled away from the kiss, he looked at Keith with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Bend over for me, baby." He commanded, pulling away from Keith completely and watching him. Keith did as he was told, turning around and bending over on the desk so his top half was leaning on the desk, his ass stuck up in the air, waiting to be played with. The older male chuckled, placing his hands on Keith's ass and rubbing it through Keith's black shorts. Keith whined and wiggled his ass around while Lance rubbed and squeezed. Eventually Lance pulled down Keith's shorts and smirked when he saw Keith was wearing red laced panties. "Wow, baby, never would've taken you for a slut~" He growled, smacking Keith's ass. Keith whimpered loudly and arched his back, biting his lip. 

After getting undressed and a lot more making out and grinding, Keith was bent over the desk again, only this time he was being pounded into. Lance let out soft grunts and hums, smacking Keith's ass hard every once in a while. The desk was rocking a bit from how hard Lance was thrusting and Keith was a mess. He was drooling and sobbing, his mouth hung open and his head thrown back, begging with his cheeks flushed a deep red and he was moaning so loud he was almost screaming. He actually did scream when Lance grabbed the ruler and spanked him with it, doing it a few more times after getting Keith's reaction. 

"What a little slut, honey~ Such a slutty little whore, begging for more while being pounded into and being spanked~" Lance purred in his ear, getting rougher and spanking Keith harder. He learned that dirty talk and degrading affected Keith a lot, so he was definitely going to use that as an advantage. 

Keith sobbed and came, still begging for more. Lance went as hard and as fast as he could, grunting and humming. He pulled out a few minutes after Keith came, pushing everything off his desk and onto the floor before picking Keith up and turning him over, laying him on his back on the desk. The Cuban spread Keith's legs, letting Keith process what just happened and catch his breath and grab the desk before pushing back in, groaning softly. "Fuck, so tight, baby~"

Keith whined, leaning his head back. It wasn't long until Keith was screaming and sobbing again, laying there on the desk and taking the pounding. He was loving every second of this, it felt so good. Keith came at least three times by the time Lance came, his throat sore and voice hoarse, cheeks flushed that pretty dark red and stained from tears, his mouth still hung open a bit and he couldn't let out anything more than loud whines and desperate whimpers. Lance on the other hand was breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down his face, cock still buried deep inside Keith's ass.

When they eventually caught their breaths and calmed down, they cleaned up and got dressed. Keith was still blushing a bit, smiling and limping slightly whenever he walked.

"Thanks for the extra lesson, Mr. McClain~" Keith giggled, kissing Lance's cheek and giving him his number before grabbing his things and limping out of the classroom, texting Shiro and asking to come pick him up.

Lance sighed and chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he sat down in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling out his phone and sending Keith a text. {hey baby, can't wait to teach you another lesson}


End file.
